


Deck the Halls with Boughs of Johnlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie, PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Don we now our exceedingly gay apparel...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> This lovely little carol was written by PatPrecieux in response to "Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel" by ChrisCalledMeSweetie.

Deck the halls with boughs of Johnlock

Fa la la la la la la la la.

Holly tied 'round Sherlock's red cock

Fa la la la la la la la la.

Don he ugly Christmas sweater

Fa la la la la la la la la.

Then get naked 'cause that's better

Fa la la la la la la la la.

HALLEJULIAH ! !

**Author's Note:**

> 100% of the credit for this work goes to PatPrecieux. All that I (ChrisCalledMeSweetie) did was inspire it and then post it for her. Send all your kudos and appreciative comments her way. :)


End file.
